Mon Plus Terrible Péché
by Yami Flo
Summary: Tu m’as trahi, et commis ta plus grande erreur. Mais moi, de mon côté, j’ai commis mon plus terrible péché.


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Songfic, One Shot, mention de yaoi et de couples hétéros. Au programme : un 1xRx1, un ancien 1x2, mention également d'un 2xH et d'un 3x4x3

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi. Et il n'y aucun moyen pour que cela arrive. Même le génie de la lampe n'a pas réussit à exaucer mon vœu, alors...En revanche, Sieben Maxwell et Sia Peacecraft sont ma propriété, donc pas touche sans autorisation.  
  
** Mon Plus Terrible Péch  
**  
__

_Avoir une fille_

_Une petite opale_

_Des yeux qui brillent_

_Une peau si pâle  
_

J'aime cette mélodie. Elle me rappelle exactement Sia. Ma petite Sia. Elle a déjà huit mois, et pourtant, à chaque seconde qui passe, je m'imagine entrain de la perdre. Perdre le seul enfant que ne me donnera jamais Réléna. Je ne compte pas en avoir d'autre. Ce serait trop blessant pour moi, pour elle. Ce qui m'a amené dans ses bras, après tout, n'était-ce pas le désespoir ?

__

_Avoir une fille_

_C'est faire une femme_

_Une petite virtuose_

_Avant ses gammes  
_

Sia. Mon plus grand péché. Mon plus grand cadeau. Elle ne me ressemble pas, mais elle ne ressemble pas non plus à Réléna. Je le vois déjà dans son caractère. En fait, elle ressemble d'avantage à son oncle Milliardo. Elle a les même yeux. Oncle très fier de sa nièce, je dois l'avouer. Père et mère fièrent de leur fille, Réléna et moi le sommes aussi. Mais qui ne serait fier devant le sourire lumineux de cette enfant ? Pourtant, j'ai mes regrets. Parce qu'elle n'est pas la fierté de mon premier amour. Elle n'est pas la fille de Duo.

__

_Avoir une fille_

_Un cœur de sable_

_Cadeau de Dieu_

_Cadeau du Diable  
_

Parfois je m'interroge. Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché la naissance de Sia ? Je ne sais même plus comment je me suis offert à Réléna. Je me rappelle la nuit. Je me rappelle Duo. Avec Hilde. Hilde enceinte de MON Duo. J'ai cru mourir sur le coup. J'ai regretté de ne plus être le soldat sans sentiments vivant uniquement pour ses missions. J'ai cru être poignardé dans le dos. J'ai cru avoir le cœur déchiré. Leur relation durait depuis trois mois déjà. Tout ce temps où il m'a trompé sans que je ne m'en aperçoive...

Le « Perfect Soldier » a bien changé, pour rester aveugle alors que tout le lui crier. N'avais-je pas déjà sentit le parfum de Hilde sur ses vêtements ? Ne l'avais-je pas vu devenir plus distant durant nos nuits de passions ? Il m'avait trahi.

__

_Avoir une fille_

_C'est faire un crime_

_Où le coupable_

_Est la victime  
_

Etait-ce vraiment un hasard si Réléna était là ce soir ? Pourquoi se trouvait-elle près du pont ? Pourquoi m'avoir empêcher de sauter ? Parce qu'elle m'aimait et ne voulait pas me perdre. Elle m'a ramené chez elle, et nous avons passé une bonne partie de la nuit à discuter. Enfin, elle parlait, et moi j'écoutais, les yeux dans le vague.

C'était bizarre comme instant. Je n'avais pas revu Réléna depuis que je lui avais annoncé mon amour pour Duo. Elle avait pleuré, mais n'avait rien dit. La petite princesse était peut-être une femme obstinée, mais au moins, elle savait quand elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner. Quand il lui fallait s'incliner face à plus fort qu'elle. Et elle l'a fait en faveur du Dieu de la Mort.  
  
La nuit qui a suivit m'a parue un rêve. Un rêve où elle et moi n'avons fait plus qu'un. Un rêve qui a aujourd'hui donné notre enfant. Sia. Ma petite Sia. Mon crime. Une victime.

__

_Elle est ma vie, elle est mon sang_

_Elle est le fruit de mes vingt ans_

_Et je maudis tous ses amants_

_Elle est ma vie, elle est mon sang_

_Et je maudis tous ses amants  
_

Sia. Ma Sia. Quand je te regarde, je vois l'enfant que j'aurais voulu être. Je vois l'enfant que Réléna souhaite voir s'épanouir dans un monde de paix. Je vois l'enfant que j'aurais rêvé d'avoir avec Duo. Je regarde les princes et les hauts dignitaires qui vont et viennent dans le palais. Je vois sur toi leurs regards emplis de convoitise.

Je vois Réléna, fière dans son uniforme blanc, te prendre dans ses bras, et te donner à moi, en disant calmement : « Les mariages arrangés n'ont pas cours à Sank. Et si vous voulez une réponse plus claire, la voici : notre fille n'est pas à vendre »

Tu n'as peut-être pas la plus intelligente des femmes pour mère, Sia. Mais tu as une mère qui t'aime au moins autant que moi. Une mère qui sait prendre soin de toi, comme elle a su prendre soin de moi lorsque j'ai atteint le fond.  
  
__

_Avoir une fille, c'est tremblé de peur_

_Qu'elle se maquille pour un menteur_

_Avoir une fille, c'est plus jamais_

_Traiter les femmes, comme je l'ai fait_

_Avoir une fille  
_

Pourtant, j'ai peur. Chaque jour qui passe, j'ai peur de te perdre. Je te vois déjà grande, adulte, tombée amoureuse d'un homme qui te laissera le cœur brisé. Un homme en qui tu aurais eu toute confiance, mais qui t'aurais poignardé dans le dos. Je ne veux pas que ma fille fasse les mêmes erreurs que moi. Je voudrais qu'elle reste éternellement pure et innocente comme elle l'est maintenant, endormie dans mes bras, serrant contre elle le dernier cadeau de Wufei : un petit dragon en peluche.  
  
Etonnant, comme les autres restent en dehors de nos problèmes, Duo.

Je sais qu'ils te voient souvent. Quatre me donne parfois des nouvelles de Hilde, toi, et ta fille. Celle pour qui tu m'as quitté. Sieben. Ta plus grande erreur. Quatre fais tout son possible pour me faire reprendre pied. Trowa ne se mêle jamais de ces discussions. Il se contente de serrer sa main dans la sienne, comme pour lui donner du courage.

Je le vois l'encourager du regard, lui sourire discrètement lorsqu'il pense qu'il en a besoin. Ils s'aiment. Ils ont de la chance, car tout deux sont fidèles. Wufei, enfin, semble couvé Sia, et Sieben aussi, d'après ce que j'ai compris. C'est drôle. Wufei, tu prétendais ne pas aimer les onnas, mais tu souris au moindre babillement d'un des deux bébés. Quand tu trouveras une femme à aimer, tu seras probablement le meilleur des pères.

__

_Je hais les hommes et leurs regards  
  
Je sais leurs ruses et leurs victoires  
  
Et quand viendra le jour où l'un d'eux  
  
Me prendra ma fille en m'appelant monsieur  
  
Alors ce jour et pour toujours  
  
Je fermerai à double tour  
  
Mon cœur et je deviendrai sourd  
_

Sia. Ma Sia. Je te vois déambuler à quatre pattes dans les couloirs du palais, sous l'œil vigilant et amusé des servantes. Je te vois cible aussi de regards conspirateurs, de regards calculateurs, de regards appréciateurs. J'aurais voulu que tu naisses dans un autre monde. Le monde des hommes, pas celui des rois. Alors, et seulement alors, tu aurais eu une vie normale. Une vie de petite fille comme les autres, avec des parents aimants et des amis de ton âge.

Mais tu es née dans le monde des alliances politiques, des complots et des trahisons. Ce n'est pas seulement l'idée de te perdre pour un homme qui me chagrine. C'est aussi l'idée qu'on pourrait t'enlever à moi prématurément. Mon revolver est toujours sur moi. Mes réflexes de Soldat Parfait sont toujours là. Mon regard dissuade bien des gens de t'approcher. Avec moi, tu es en sécurité.  
  
__

_Avoir une fille c'est continuer à espérer  
  
Et croire encore que quand viendra le jour de ma mort  
  
Elle portera tout au fond de son corps  
  
Cette étincelle de celui ou celle qui à son tour  
  
__Et par amour viendra crier le cœur si lourd  
_

Sia. Ma petite Sia. J'aimerais te voir rester une enfant. J'aimerais n'avoir jamais à t'apprendre comment manier une arme. Mais je sais aussi qu'il est trop tard. Je sais qu'il le faudra tôt ou tard. Je veux que tu survives, je veux que tu vives. Je ne veux pas que tu refasses mes erreurs. Je ne veux pas te voir brisée par un chagrin d'amour.  
  
Duo, où es-tu en ce moment ? Tu as déménagé il y a longtemps. Tu as disparu de ma vie, comme ça, en un éclair, sans même un regard en arrière. Parfois, je me sens à l'agonie. Parfois, Réléna le sens et me fait rire. Un temps seulement, mais ce temps est suffisant. Il me permet de me dire que j'existe encore. Il me fait dire que je vie, malgré ce qui est arrivé. Et quand parfois je pense à toi, même si mon cœur saigne, je n'ai plus cette envie de m'auto détruire. Je vie avec ma douleur, mais je ne cherche plus à la fuir.

__

_Avoir une fille_

_Une petite opale_

_Des yeux qui brillent_

_Une peau si pâle  
_

Duo, qu'avons-nous fait pour en arriver l ? Mon amour ne te suffisait-il donc plus ? Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Même si je voulais revenir vers toi, je suis déjà pris dans l'engrenage. L'engrenage du pouvoir. Sia, Réléna, toi. Les trois personnes les plus importantes dans ma vie. Les trois personnes que je veux protéger, même si pour cela je dois devenir le pire des monstres.

Sia. Mon Ange. Ma Lumière. Mon Espoir.

Réléna. Mon Soutien. Ma Confidente. Ma Femme.

Toi. Le Traître. Le Menteur. Le Fautif. L'Homme que malgré tout, j'aime encore, contre la haine qui parfois m'anime quand il m'arrive de me souvenir.

Le Dieu de La Mort.

Le pilote du Death Scythe.

Celui qui a pris mon cœur une fois, et qui, malgré tout, en conserve encore un morceau.  
  
Je t'aime, Duo. Je t'aime autant que je te déteste.  
  
__

_Avoir une fille_

_C'est faire une femme_

_Une petite virtuose_

_Avant ses gammes  
_

Duo, je ne sais pas qui est celui qui a commis envers l'autre la plus lourde des trahisons. Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir le savoir. Il n'y a qu'une seule chose dont je sois certain.  
  
Tu m'as trahi, et commis ta plus grande erreur. Mais moi, de mon côté, j'ai commis mon plus terrible péch : Avoir une fille.  
  
_Avoir une fille...  
_  
_**The End ???  
**_  
Voilà, second One Shot achevé. Tout comme le premier, plutôt triste, je dois l'avouer. Mais il y aura encore une suite, dont je posterais bientôt le teaser. En espérant que cette histoire vous à plus. A plus.


End file.
